1. Field of the Invention
The scope of the invention embodies short range missile or rocket launching devices, lethal and non-lethal devices delivering gases, electric shock and projectile delivery systems with single or multiple warhead configurations. The scope of the invention further embodies short range emissive devices projecting acoustic, radiofrequency and coherent emissions at designated targets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bordex's patent, Ser. No. 2,634,535 teaches the use of a policeman's club, incorporating a cartridge firing mechanism and O'Brien et al patent Ser. No. 2,625,764 teaches the use of a combination flashlight, gun and Billy club element. Larsen et al Ser. No. 3,362,711 teaches the use of a night stick incorporating an electric shock means. K. Shimizu's patent Ser. No. 3,625,222 teaches the use of a device wherein needle electrodes penetrates the skin of an assailiant discharging minute voltage subdermally including a psuedo state of epilepsy. Henderson's et al patent disclosure Ser. No. 3,998,459 teaches the construction of a high voltage low current capacitance discharge means emboding a two electrode discharge spark gap forming probes which discharge when said device is motivated forward and the aforesaid probes encounter or make contact with a physical object. The patent disclosure of Yanez Patent Ser. No. 4,486,807 teaches the use of a device which simultaneously delivers an intense light capable of blinding an assailiant by administering current by discharging high voltage pulses. Yanez patent disclosure Ser. No. 4,486,807 also embodies circuitry to synchronize the delivery of said blinding light simultaneously with the aforesaid high voltage discharge to the aforesaid assailiant. The commercially available Tazer, cattle prodes or other similar such devices may also be considered references of recent prior similar or related art, which is manually operated but capable of undergoing automation. The parent patent titled Interactive Transector Device, Ser. No. 814,743 provides the basis for programming ancillary circuitry and related processes embodied within this present disclosure. The Anti-Assault Submersible Vehicular Device Ser. No. 019,064 embodies variations of probalistic mathematical constructs, methods of statistical analysis and other related parameters utilized in the present patent disclosure to specify, acquire, pursue and eventually engage designated targets. The prior art also entails portable missile launchers,* mortars, gernade launchers and SMART munitions fired from light artillery devices. FNT * TOW, DRAGON, RED EYE, or equivalent rockets or wire guided missiles.